A long awaited meeting (Legend of Spyro fan fiction)
by Xendrax
Summary: A long waited meeting what if Dark Cynder would have help from someone and would have chosen to betray Dark Master (Malefor)? who is this mysterious new dragon coming to see her? read this little fan fiction based on commission i asked from good friend.


**This story is purely written based one picture i commissioned in DeviantART. I would like to thank my friend Cursed Midna from DeviantART of helping with the grammar :)**  
**I must say I'm careful of what I publish here in but hopefully you enjoy this fan fiction story about my character (Taranth) and from Legend of Spyro New Beginning, Dark Cynder having first but long waited meeting. **  
**Copyrights: **  
**Cynder belongs to Activision/Sierra**  
**Taranth (c) to me**  
**link to the picture: art/A-long-awaited-meeting-431595014**

**enjoy reading and if want feel free to leave some feedback.**

I carefully made my landing and looked around, my eyes scanning the surroundings of the castle and the sky quickly to make sure no one was following me. I stretched my wings and then folded them. I felt my strong heart beating in my chest as I walked towards the main entrance. I was surprised how little effort entire battle had taken from me. While walking up the stairs, heading to balcony, I had already my thoughts more focused on next time I would be needed on the battlefield.

"I expect that everything went according the plan?" Dark Cynder said as she was lying on the balcony, having her eyes focused on me. I looked at her with a grin and nodded.  
"Yes everything went as I expected. They didn't even see me and your forces coming. But at least now they will know. I have chosen my side in this war to finally prove my strength and that I'm the one that the Dark Master can't control." I told her as I showed off my fierce body to her for a few seconds. She just rolled her eyes like: oh for god's sake you and your eternal posing with your physical strength.  
"They will believe that it's me controlling you, Taranth. Though, I'm more curious if you saw that persistent little purple dragon there..?" she said the final part with a serious tone, after all, Spyro was the biggest threat for now.  
"Yes I did.. he came to the battlefield just before we were done. I had never seen him so shocked as soon as he laid eyes on me. But he should have seen this coming, back when he dared to turn down my offer." I described the situation with a satisfied expression as she got up, walked around me while sliding her blade over my chin.  
"So the little pest knows? Too bad that by the time he realizes what we are up to, it will be already too late. You will keep your end of our little deal, won't you, my dear Taranth?" she said with slight sarcasm in her voice, but last sentence came with a kind, more teasing tone that caused me to blush slightly. Luckily she didn't seem to notice it.  
"I will keep my part of the deal, but I expect you do same. Do you trust me in this?" I asked slowly  
"Who said I would not trust you?" she asked and I looked at her, raised my left eye ridge as I remembered what she had told me earlier. I had to earn her trust before I would be allowed to get closer with her.  
"But you said-." She stopped me in the middle of my sentence.  
"I wanted to see if you were really worthy enough to get close with me. It was all a simple test. But now that you have proven yourself… I guess it is time for us to get much closer knowledge of each other." she said and before I had any moment to say something, she wandered off the balcony, giving me a nudge to follow her...

_**A Few days earlier..**_

I looked around in the dark forest and growled quietly. I started to already lose my patience by having to wait so long for her.

"I would have expected her to arrive in time." I thought and looked at the sky, seeing the stars as the moon shined bright in the sky. As the moonlight touched my mighty outlook, I was not able to resist to enjoy the feeling it gave me of being in the spotlight.  
"It seems that you are always the one standing in the spotlight." I heard the voice of a female dragon that sounded rather dark, but also filled with slight tease. I turned around and grinned when I saw the black/red dragoness, the dark queen who I have waited to meet for a long time.  
"You are late, Cynder." I said. After she looked around for a moment, probably checking that no one was watching us, she turned her attention to me.  
"You should thank your own luck that I arrived here. If what my spies told me is true, you were offering your help to that foolish purple dragon." She snarled slightly as she reminded herself of Spyro, that little pest that was getting in her way of freeing the Dark Master.  
"For a while, I was considering to turn down your proposition. But now that I'm here anyway, why don't you tell me what you want exactly?" I was surprised that she knew about the meeting with Spyro. Not too long ago I indeed had a meeting with Spyro, knowing he could defeat Dark Cynder in battle. As I arrived at his place, I had told him that I could offer my help like I had done earlier. But unexpectedly I was not given permission because of my own element being darkness. I could be "too easily" turned into darkness just like she was by the Dark Master himself. It would be best for my own safety that I would not be taking part in battle. I gave my final warning to Spyro, that turning me away from a battle where I could help him, would be the wrong thing to do and then left, without saying another word. I was willing to prove that I am powerful enough, preventing myself be controlled by someone as evil as the Dark Master is.

"Taranth don't make me wait, that's not a good thing to do when you're talking to someone like me." Cynder said and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. I quickly nodded a few times.  
"Yes it's true. I was offering my help to Spyro, but he turned down my offer, saying I would be too much of an easy target to be corrupted by the Dark Master. I disagree with this because even you know that I am one of the strongest dark element using dragons alive today." I said as she walked around me. She had this rather evil grin on her face, which made me feel confident, yet anxious ath the same time.  
"Oh the mighty hero wants to prove his strength? I must admit, now you really are making me more interested. What are you getting at?" she said and I felt her cold tail blade touching my chin. I shivered a bit from the feeling.  
"You are right what you just said there. I want to show them how powerful I am but I came here tonight to make a deal with you." I said. She looked at me and grinned.  
"A deal..? What could be so good, to make me accept your offer?" she asked.  
"Am I correct that you, mighty Cynder, feel unsure whether you can defeat the purple dragon in battle? And that you are uncertain that the Dark Master will keep his part of the deal?" I asked and she growled quietly when I mentioned the purple dragon again.  
"Hmmph, that persist little pest is causing trouble all the time by stopping my plans. The Dark Master is not free until I gain what he needs me to get so that he can return." she said and I listened.  
"What if I say that you could rule everything?" I said. She looked at me and grinned, after which she started to laugh, clearly not taking my question seriously.  
"Do you think I would even _**CONSIDER**_ betraying the Dark Master? And me ruling this world? You really are being kept in dark of all reality aren't you?" She said and I raised my claw to tell her I hadn't finished my offer yet.  
"Now now my dear, don't interrupt me in the middle of my offer. I don't think it's wise that such mighty dragoness like you, with such amazing powers, would want to work until the end for someone like the Dark Master. He is just a purple dragon who chose the dark path. He is way too old to rule everything anyway. You see, he is afraid of you. He is afraid of you and me. Of course he doesn't admit it, but he is worried that you would betray him, and if you do, no one will be around to remove the seal." I said as she looked at me. She tried not to laugh but then noticed I was being dead serious.  
"Really now? Why would he be afraid of you and me?" she asked and I grinned.  
"You see, our powers together are far greater than anyone can imagine. You could gain much more power if we would become allies. I could give you whatever you want, and I am being dead serious now."  
"And what do you ask in return..? Think this one through real carefully." She said.

"I think you already know what I am asking from you." I said slowly as she started to notice I was admiring her looks.  
"So let me get this straight, you give me the power to destroy Spyro, and in return we rule this world together? This does sound like a pretty interesting offer." she said slowly.  
"Yes, that's right. I can make your element powers far stronger than they are at the moment. Remember I was born with dark element abilities. Imagine a world where you and I rule everything , and anyone who disobeys our order will be destroyed." I replied, seeing that she thought for a moment. She then looked straight into my eyes .  
"Hmm.. what guarantee is there for me that you won't betray me? This all can just be a trick to defeat me. You did speak with the little purple dragon after all." she asked and looked at me with a dead serious face. "Do not think you can fool me so easily, Taranth. I might be a sweetheart right now but I don't have any trouble to break someone's bones."  
"For a long time I have been watching you carefully. I noticed that you really desire more power, which I can give you. When Spyro and his allies will find out about our alliance, it will be already too late. The two of us will not be able to be defeated." I said with a slight grin on my face.  
"I want you to prove your loyalty to me. Until then there will be no sweetheart moments with me." She said and had slight smile. At least, it looked like that, and it caused me to blush a little.. Was she trying to push me to try harder to win her trust? As she spread her wings wide, I did same and looked at her.  
"I will give you proof. Now I assume that you allow me to follow you to your castle? I bet that even such a stunning beauty like you has a good place to live?" I said. She shushed me, giving a quick nod and took off into the sky…


End file.
